


Творческий кризис

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, M/M, Writer's Block, Writing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Есть разные виды творческого кризиса.





	Творческий кризис

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blocked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762195) by [gardnerhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill). 



_«Его рост был более шести футов, но из-за его худобы казалось, что он − значительно выше. Линия его губ всегда была тверда, когда он накрывал ими мои собственные губы и...»_

Зачеркнуть.

_«Взгляд его серых глаз был острым и проницательным, а интеллект в них пылал как окружённый валом огонь. Его взгляд заставлял моё сердце биться чаще и разгонял в нём пустоту...»_

Зачеркнуть.

_«Его руки... Боже, его руки...»_

Зачеркнуть.

_«Его голос был чётким, глубоким и авторитетным. Он мог заставить любого, даже самого сильного мужчину, упасть на колени по его команде...»_

ЗАЧЕРКНУТЬ, ЗАЧЕРКНУТЬ, ЗАЧЕРКНУТЬ.

Я разочарованно застонал. Моя рукопись напоминала зебру.

Я почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение его губ к макушке. Красивые руки погладили меня по щеке и, дразня, прикоснулись к усам. Его властный голос делал то, что делал всегда с моей плотью: она сразу на него откликалась.

− Проблемы с вдохновением, мой дорогой?

Я сокрушённо рассмеялся и, отложив перо, поцеловал руку, которая задержалась на моей щеке. − Я пытаюсь справиться с демоном, чтобы из-за вашего описания нас обоих не арестовали, мой дорогой.

Он тоже рассмеялся, и звук его смеха проник прямо в сердце и пах. − Кажется, что ваш демон добавляет свои два пенса к разговору. Я заставлю этого жулика заткнуться.

Он отодвинул мой стул от стола. Высокий и худой, он передо мной встал на колени. Его проницательные серые глаза пылали озорным светом. Его сильные и проворные руки быстро расстегнули ширинку на моих брюках. А его губы...

 _...Боже, когда его губы накрыли мои собственные_ , а потом _обхватили мой_ membrum virile*, мой непрошеный соавтор вскрикнул в последний раз, прежде чем Шерлок Холмс заткнул рот этому зверю.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* − Membrum virile (лат.) − половой член.


End file.
